Planet Cure
Planet Cure is the first planet from Scorpio Planetary System that orbits Scorpio Nova. Planet Cure appears to be a blue and green planet when viewed from space. Inhabitants *Genesis Messiah *Ultraman Cure (Guardian and Protector of this planet, signed the Pact Scroll, stored at this planet's core.) *Ultrawoman Atlanta (future) *Ultrawoman Yvon (Formerly) *Dark Sceptor (Formerly) *Ultraman Virus (Temporary) *Curiums: Main race, they live in either the forested areas or in the oceans *Various unnamed fishes and coral reefs which dominated the oceans. Important Landmarks *'Enchantment Forest': Planet Cure is mainly made up of forest(trees and plants) that covered almost half of the planet. The forest is made up many small lakes and perhaps waterfalls. *'Curium Lake':The other half of the planet is made up of waters that is blue in colour. This is where Cure source of energy comes from. The water can allow for relaxtion, healing others as well as dissipating evil particles. The water usually has a barrier that prevent in coming in contact with foes. *'Messiah Cave': The holy and noble place that is in the middle of the enchantment forest, this is usually a cake. This where The Messiah lives and stays in most of his life. The Messiah Cave is where The Messiah meets with other with pure heart. Below it is actually the northshore of Curium Lake. *'Fairies Cave': The place of healing and water particles that is specific in healing. This allows injured/wounded beings to slumber and recovered themselves. Ultraman Cure usually is found here, he once has slumbered himself here and the site where he meets with others. Behind it is a waterfall showering the place. *'Enchanment Pool': A pool of water found in the fairies cave. The flow of water current ensures that what's beneath it cannot be detected, even this pool looks like a scuplpture when viewed briefly. *'Curium Ocean': Far from the Curium Lake, reveals a very large ocean. The water body only lives Curiums and it is as pure as blue as it looks to be. Aside from the Enchantment Pool, located 2000 m beneath allows Cure to enter the Underwater Abyss with his water sceptor, the deepest the ocean goes, the darker blue the water body is to allow the entrance to the Deepest Abyss to be concealed. *'Underwater Abyss':Located beneath the entrances from Curium Ocean and Enchantment Pool, reveals another water body. Despite not being exposed to light energy, the water colour and its brightness is brighter than Curium Ocean, Enchantment Pool and Curium Lake. (5000m beneath Enchantment Forest) *'Water Light Palace': Cure's personal palace located in the Underwater Abyss. Trivia *In summary, 50% of this planet is covered with forest and the another 50% is cvered with water, very much similarity to Earth with the exception of infrastrucutre such as buildings, skyscrapers and roads. *Being the first planet from Scorpio Nova, the Sun, water should been completely evaporated but the water molecules are able to witstand being evaporated by the sun and what is strange is the temperature of the water is below 20 degree celsius. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Locations Category:Scorpio Planetary System Category:Planets